A Halloween Adventure
by Leojldancer
Summary: Miley and Lilly are determined to throw the best Halloween party over Amber and Ashley. What lengths will they go to be the better one? Complete!
1. Pressure and a plan

Lilly and I were both headed into the Mall through the large, heavy doors.

"So, where do we want to go?" I asked out loud.

"Um… there is a shoe sale, I want to see if they have those new sandals." Lilly said.

"Alright! Lets go." I loved shoes and so big room full of tons of shoes sounded very good to me.

We started down the long hallways towards the south end of Malibu Mall.

"Hey! Ya know what? Lilly asked suddenly.

"No Lil, I can't read your mind. What." I said

"Halloween is in a week." She said

"Yeah. And?" I asked her wondering how she could seem so dumb and yet I love her as if she was a sister

"Well we have to do something." Lilly said as they reached the shoe store.

I picked up a blue pump and the same one in pink, "Which one do you like more?" I asked her

Lilly took the shoes from me and put them back. "You cannot change the subject Miles. We cannot sit around on Halloween like we did last year. There has got to be a party somewhere."

We walked up and down the aisles looking at all different shoes. They were all so beautiful that I just wanted to buy them all. I mean….I guess that I could if I wanted to 'cause of all my Hannah money but then I would never have any money left for clothes that I love just as much as shoes.

"Well there is a celebrity party but I don't really feel like going." I said as I found a pair of Ugg Boots in my size and tried them on.

"Well we don't have to go to a celebrity party. Aren't Amber and Ashley having one?" Lilly asked as she found the sandals she was looking for, brought them back over to where I was sitting and kicked off her sneakers to try them on.

"Yah but you need a special invitation." I said

"How do you get one of those?" Lilly asked

"You have to be on their Only Invite To Parties list, which we are no where near being on." I told her.

"They have another list." Lilly asked me amazed

"Yeah, except no one knows if they are on it until they get an invitation or not." I told her trying to decide if I wanted to get the boots as I packed them back into the box.

"There has got to be away to get into that party." Lilly said as she put her sandels back in their box and we both headed up to the counter to pay.

"Yeah," I said, "But how?"

I put my credit card on the counter and the cashier swiped it and handed it back to me along with a receipt to sign. I put pen to paper and my swirly, cursivy signature appeared on the paper right after the X.

"Well…..we could tell them that we could get Hannah Montana and Lola to be there." Lilly suggested as we walked out of the store.

"Yeah Lilly but that would be lying." I said pretended to be oblivious to what she had said

"Miley…come on." Lilly said looking at me like I was a freak.

"No Lilly we can't do that." I told her

"Why not?" Lilly asked again

"Because I just told you that I didn't want to go to a celebrity party and if Hannah Montana went to Amber and Ashley's that would be exactly as if we were." I wined getting slightly annoyed

"Come on Miley please." She pleaded with me

"No" I said firmly

"PPlleeaassee" Lilly wined

"No Lilly," An idea popped into my mind, "….but I think that I have another idea."

"Really!!" She shrieked

"Yes…." I answered turning towards her, "Now lets go."

Lilly skipped after me and they went out of the Mall to where my dad was waiting for us.

"Hey daddy" I said as I climbed into the front seat of the car and Lilly got into the back.

"Hey bud, how did your shopping trip go?" He asked us.

"It was good… we got the shoes we were looking for and we decided that Hannah Montana is going to go to Amber and Ashley's Halloween party." Lilly blurted out.

"Oh that's great bud….when was I going to know about this?" He asked me

"Never dad because it's not gonna happen." I said turning towards Lilly, "why did you say that."

"Come on Miley... it's the only way we are going to be able to get in." Lilly told me getting very exasperated.

"No its not Lilly" I said

"Yes iT IS." She said raising her voice

"Whoa, guys calm down… how do you get into this party anyway." My dad asked us

"You have to get a special invitation especially from the Queen Bee's themselves." I explained

"Well that can't be that hard." He said to us

I groaned, "Dad it is not that easy…they actually have to like you."

"Why don't they like you?" He asked

"Oh who knows why…it just matters that they don't" I through her arms up in exasperation.

"Well, bud as long as you don't do anything illegal then go ahead but I am not bailing you out." My dad said.

"Thanks Mr. Stewart." Lilly said

We pulled into the driveway leading up to my house and we extracted ourselves out from the car with all of our bags and made their way up to my room.

"Ok…._Miley_, what is your plan" She asked me

"Well….I don't really know the full plan but I have some general idea's" I said to her trying to sort out the jumble of thoughts rolling around in my head.

"Well then…lets here it" She said admiring her new sandals

"Well, I have a couple of things but they don't all really mush together into one thing. Um, first we could just climb in a window…..or…or…alright I have no idea! I said plopping on the bed next to her.

"Well, I have an idea" She said turning towards me

"Do you?" I said surprised

"Yes, I think we should throw our own party and have Hannah Montana perform there." She told me hesitating

"Oh Lilly…." I held my head in my hands, but then I looked at her, "Lilly that is a terrific idea but I don't what to perform but what if I got another star that knew I was Hannah so that they could perform without having me be Hannah."

"Alright," She said, "but know one else knows your Hannah,"

I got up from my seat, "oh, you'd be surprised," I said walking out of the room.

"What! Who?" She yelled running after me.


	2. Getting ready

"Alright Lilly," I said running up to her, "Everything is all set."

"No WAY," She squealed, "Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you. But I did already asked my dad and he said that we can have it here. Plus I talked to Oliver, who actually got an invitation, and he said that it was on Halloween night so ours is going to be the night before. You go ahead and plan it and I will do the entertainment"

"Sweet" She exclaimed

I smiled at her because she was crazy but this party was going to be amazing. We were so going to crush Amber and Ashley. Our party was going to be so amazing that theirs was going to seem like nothing.

-------------------------

On Monday at school Lilly and I brought a stack of two hundred exclusive invitations. The name of the person the invitation was for was printed of the outside of the envelope and also on the invitation itself. We had put on the invitation that you had to dress up in an costume and that there will be a surprise celebrity guest that is very, very good friends with Hannah Montana. They were very fancy invitations that we had worked all Saturday and Sunday on them. Our party was almost all together and so far it was amazing. I was probably going to be the best party I have ever thrown.

We had a list at home that had all of the names of the people who were invited on it. NO ONE was getting in that was not supposed to, we were sure of it.

All day we handed out invitations to the surprised recipients. Everyone smiled at me at first but as we were walking away I looked back and saw them looking questionably at the invitation. It made my heart sink and butterflies took over what little space I had in my stomach after breakfast that morning.

"Lilly," I asked her, "Do you think anybody is going to come?"

"Don't even think about that Miley," She told me, "Just think about the quality of the party and making it great."

"Ok." I responded.

"Well look who it is," A voice said from behind me, "I heard you guys were throwing a party.

"Hello _Amber,_" I said, "_Ashley."_

"Who do you think you are Stewart." Amber spat at me

"Well Amber we weren't able to go to your party so we decided to have our own and have it be better than yours.' Lilly answered her.

"What ever," They said, "Ohhhh ssssss"

They both stalked away with their fingers still touching.

"They are just jealous of us." I said

"Yeah, your right." Lilly agreed

We linked arms and turned our backs on them and walked away.

-----------------------------

On Friday may dad let me stay home from school because our party was that night and Lilly managed to bamboozle her mom into letting her stay home to.

She arrived at my house at 11 in the morning. She and I both started to move furniture away. We moved most the furniture from the living room into Jackson's bedroom. We did not ask him so it will be really funny to see his reaction when he gets home. We could not keep the piano in the house because someone was probably going to end up spilling something on it or something so we moved it to Lilly's house which was right down the road.

After that we took a break because moving a piano was hard work.

But our break did not last long because we still had a lot of decorating to do. Around one o'clock a man came to deliver the balloons we had ordered earlier that week. Our color scheme is purple, red and black. That may seem kinda weird but when we went to look at the balloon colors they looked great together. We had ordered one thousand balloons because we are going to raffle away a prize that is really cool and when we announce the winner we are going to drop a bunch of balloons from the ceiling. But first we started stringing balloons together to make an arch of the doorway. Then we made multiple balloon bouquets and set them around the room. We still had a gazillion balloons left. We then set about 200 aside and with the help of a couple ladders we hosted the rest of them, about 500 of them along with a couple bags of glitter that will pop when the net is released, up to the ceiling using a very large net.

After a while we had finished with the nets and put the other 200 balloons up in my room. They were going to be just on the floor for people to walk through and walk around in. We then got the Hannah Montana portable stage out from the back of my dad's car. It was split into many, many pieces so it was easy to carry. Plus I was Hannah Montana and I set it up many, many times so I knew how.

Lilly and I set it up where the piano used to be. Lilly used my dad's electric screw driver because if I had used it I probably would have put a screw through my hand so I let her do it. We got the stage itself together fairly quickly, it was the back panel and curtain that was bothering us.

"Lilly this is impossible." I complained to her

"No it is not Miley," She said to me panting heavily and moving her shoulders in circles after holding up the curtain for a while I tried to attach it, "We will figure it out."

"Lilly, we are never going to be ready for this thing at six." I told her sitting on the stage

"Yes we will, we just have to think about it a little harder." She said trying to comfort me

"Aaaarrrrrgggggg." I yelled at the heavens

But we finally figured it out once some people that worked for Hannah Montana to help us. They had actually come to set up the light system that was going to be used for our special guest. They had it up in about 15 minutes which made both of us feel pretty stupid but they were trained for doing this so it was ok.

They tested the lights and they were amazing. We were going to go with black and purple lights but when we tried it the black made it as though there were no lights. We decided to go with just purple and red lights. It looked amazing.

By now it was four o'clock and I went up to take my shower and get ready while she started setting out the non-perishable food. I would have helped her but I had no idea what she planned.

When I finished taking a shower I changed into my costume. I was going to be a house wife during the forties. I had a blue large flowered dress that had a very wide skirt that when I spin around it goes all the way out and a low heeled white shoe that looked like my grandmother owned it. I piled my hair up on the top of my head and clipped it up with a thick headband in the front. I looked great if I do say so myself.

I went down stairs and sent Lilly up so that she could take her shower.

I rearranged the snack table a little and then went to answer the door when it rang.

It was the guy that was going to be the bouncer for the party. He was the guy who was my body guard as Hannah Montana so I knew him really well. I gave him the list and filled in about everyone who would probably try to get in like Amber and Ashley. He just nodded a lot because he had been a bouncer before so he new the drill. He just went and stood at the door. My dad pulled up, he had gone to the airport to get the special guest. He brought them in and set them up in my bedroom where they could get ready. Lilly came down just as they were going up.

"Oh my god Miley you got…." She started but I put my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it Lilly no one is supposed to know." I whispered

"But nobody's here," She whispered, "Why are we whispering?"

"You never know Lilly." I said

"Fine." She said

Lilly was dressed as a pop star. Actually she was dressed as what the stereotype of a pop star was. She was wearing lots of fake, but glittery jewelry and a very fancy outfit. She looked like a very spoiled brat that could not see, it was exactly as she was hoping to pull off and she had done it.

I went up and checked on the special before I went down and turned on the lights and put the raffle prizes on the table. Soon cars started pulling in the driveway and people dressed as strange creatures and things were going out of the cars and headed towards the house. I took a deep breath in and braced myself. Here we go.


	3. A great party

I blasted the music from the CD player and people started streaming in the door. They were showing up in groups of fives. At first I noticed that everyone was looking a little uneasy and confused. I think that we had stunned them with the coolness of our party.

"Lilly, this is going great," I told her

The party had been in full swing for about forty five minutes and my adrenalin was pumping through my body. Almost everyone had come in anticipation of the surprise and I could not wait for everyone to see. Everyone was dancing and eating the food. My dad had already gone out to the store twice for more food. I had gotten a jillion complements on my costume and the party.

"Miley, this is great but people are getting restless. We need to get them out there." She told me.

"Alright, I will go get them but don't announce it until I say so."

She nodded and I headed up stairs. I knocked on the door to my room and a head popped out.

"Um…were not quite ready yet." The head said

"What!? Why?" I asked

Five minutes later I walked out of my bathroom. One of them was sick. Great. Now I had to figure out how to stall. I ran into my Hannah closet and grabbed my wig and an outfit. I told them that they had 10 minutes to get it together because that is when they will have to perform. I ran into the bathroom in the hall and quickly changed. I had not wanted to perform, that is why I had thrown my own party in the first place but I had not put on a load of makeup. I put on the outfit and called Lilly up stairs to tell her to announce Hannah Montana. I heard he voice echoing up the stairs and then I heard the crowd scream. I ran down the stairs and threw the curtain at the back of the stage and onto it.

"Hey everybody, are you ready to rock tonight." I asked the crowd

They screamed back in response.

"Don't worry ya'll I am just the open act there is tons more to come."

They yelled back at me. The music started and I started singing.

_(yeah, yeah)  
So what you see  
Is only half the story  
There's another side of me  
I'm the girl you know  
But I'm someone else too  
If you only knew_

_It's a crazy life  
But I'm alright_

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you_

_(yeah, yeah)_

_Don't wanna be treated differently  
I wanna keep it all inside  
Half the time I've got my name in lights  
The other half I'm by your side_

_It's a crazy life  
But I'm just fine_

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you_

_Yeah-ee yeah_

_Can't you see  
I'm just an ordinary girl  
Living in an extra-ordinary world  
Trying to live  
Trying to learn  
Trying to just be who I am  
Who I am_

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you_

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you_

The crowd went wild after I finished the song.

"Do ya wanna hear another?" I asked every one

I swear the answer damaged my hearing for life.

"Ok I will promise you at least one more" I said to them

_The other side  
The other side  
The other side of me_

_By day, I play  
The part in every way  
Of simple sweet, calm and collected_

_Pretend, to my friends  
I'm a chameleon  
Can make a girl feel disconnected_

_Feel like a star  
A super hero  
Sometimes it's hard to separate  
(Got too much on my plate)_

_If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me_

_Inside, I try  
To make the pieces fit right  
A jigsaw puzzle everywhere  
'Cause I flip the script  
So many times I forget  
Who's on stage, who's in the mirror_

_Back in the spotlight  
The crowd is calling  
The paparazzi and the fame  
(It can drive a girl insane)_

_If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me_

_Down inside I'm not that different  
Like everyone I have a dream  
Don't wanna hide just wanna fit in  
Sometimes it's harder than it seems_

_If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know_

_If you could see  
The other side of me  
I'm just like anybody else, can't you tell  
I hold the key (the key)  
To both realities  
The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show (yeah)_

_The other side...the other side  
I want you to see (yeah!)  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side..the other side of me_

I finished singing the song and Lilly signaled to me from the back of the room. I figured that it was a good thing because she had given me thumbs up.

"Alright every one, I hope you enjoyed me singing but now here is the main event…..." I yelled at them, "The Jonas Brothers!"

The crowed went wild and Nick, Joe, and Kevin rang on stage. Waved at the crowed and started singing as I ran out and changed back into Miley with my costume on.

_Mandy used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she always sang  
S Club 7 and all those boy bands  
Now it's been a few years  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say_

_  
Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows_

_  
Mandy always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is a blonde  
I'm the one that feels so dumb_

_Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows  
When I have a problem  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When I'm feeling lonely  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When everything's crazy  
She's always there for me  
And I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never ever gonna let her go_

When they stopped the crowd went wild. I looked at Lilly, she smiled at me and I grinned back.

They struck up their next song and everybody started dancing.

Oliver grabbed my hand and dragged me on to the dance floor. As I was dancing with him I saw Amber and Ashley scowling at me from outside. They were leaning against the wall pouting. They looked really angry and I just couldn't help but to smile. I had known they would of tried to get in that was exactly why we had gotten a bouncer. I again smiled at Lilly and she gave me another thumb up. The Jonas brothers continued to be a hit and everyone looked like they were having fun. I was pretty sure that Amber and Ashley's party was going to be completely forgotten. And I didn't even feel a little guilt.


	4. Showing them up

On Monday everyone was talking about _our _party, not Amber and Ashley's. Everyone was talking to us about our party and how they thought we should have another. After talking to a bunch of people we got the whole story.

Apparently only 16 out of 320 people should up to Amber and Ashley's party and their entertainment was a DJ and Amber singing because Ashley was sick. Everyone who had gone had ended up leaving after. The only reason they had gone was to get the rumored amazing gift bags but they ended up just having pencils and gum in them. Since our was a Halloween party we had given out tons of candy and signed pictures of Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers.

Everyone had put the pictures up in there lockers as though they had wanted to show them off which was pretty funny seeing that almost everyone had one. I think that I am having a overload on compliments so I took a quick break to the ladies room during fifth period to gather my thoughts. I leaned against the wall near the sink and took a deep breath.

Oliver had asked me out in the middle of the party and when I wasn't doing my host duties with Lilly he and I spent the whole time dancing. It was great. I walked back out of the bathroom and almost crashed into Lilly.

"Oh my gosh Miley, isn't this great!" She exclaimed

"Yeah Lilly, it is incredible." I answered her.

At lunch Amber came up to us and tried to play it off like we didn't show them up.

"You guy threw a really party but ours was totally better." Ashley said

"Sure." Lilly said sarcastically

"Well, it was" Amber retorted

"You guys are so stuck up," I yelled at them, "It's right in front of your eyes that someone was actually better than you for once but you just can't accept that can you. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, ALL YOU WANT IS TO BE POPULAR AND TO HAVE EVERYONE LOOK AT YOU AND STARE. BUT TAKE A LOOK AROUND, NOONE WENT TO YOUR PARTY AND THEY ALL CAME TO LILLY AND MINE. NOONE LIKES YOU THEY ARE JUST SCARED OF YOU. SO GET A LIFE AND LEAVE OURS ALONE."

I looked around and realized that I had stood up. I sat down slowly and looked around. Everyone was staring at me, I smiled shyly. Then, slowly, everyone started clapping and standing up. Everyone was clapping for _me_. If I knew I would get this much attention I would have stood up to them sooner. Both Amber and Ashley were staring at me shocked. I stood back up again and so did Lilly. I felt so good about myself…my adrenalin was still pumping. I rotated slowly in a circle to take in everything around me. Then when I was facing Amber and Ashley again I linked arms will Lilly, gave them the hand, turned my back on them and left the cafeteria.

I learned something that Halloween, it's not about being better than someone at something, even thought we so showed them up, it's about getting the people you are annoyed with off your back. Make them get over themselves instead of pull you down into their pit of liquid insecurity. I felt great and helped the school in the process.

END


End file.
